The present invention relates to portable lighting. Specifically, the invention relates to portable light towers for area lighting.
Current production portable light towers typically include telescoping masts that support a plurality of light sources at the top of the mast. The light sources can be heavy and cause the light tower to have a high center of gravity. In addition, the masts must retract or fold for transportation and can be difficult to configure or aim for use.